Requiem for the undead
by Lovely Margot
Summary: Addison, a 19 year old girl, grew up in a world where vampires were out in the open. Now, she's forced to live with them as some sort of blood donor. Can she find a way out? Or will she spend eternity in the Wates' home? Literally.
1. Born in this world as it all falls apart

Hey guys! Chapter one of my new story!  
Review! Tell me what cha think! :))  
Oh! By the way, Most of these chapters are ganna come out in two parts (I hope)  
But be warned, I'm not good at updating :(

* * *

Born in this world as it all falls apart - (Young) - Hollywood Undead

* * *

I was running; running from the thing that everyone ran from these days. Normally it was your fears, but in my case -in the whole world's case- it was (but not necessarily restricted to) the night walkers. The vereimeja, vampires, strigoi, whatever you like to call them. They're the disease of our world and it just so happened to be my luck that I was at the wrong place at the wrong time and said some wrong things. Wrong things that I regretted the moment they left my lips.

I never once thought I could outrun him but I wasn't the type of person that went down easily. You only have one life and I chose to fight for mine; I was running as fast as my legs would let me. My ribs were on fire, I was out of breath and I couldn't see where I was going. It was dark and foggy. The best setting to be running from something that plans on killing you.

I couldn't hear him. I could only hear the pounding in my chest and the crunching of the dead leaves beneath my feet. I didn't dare risk my chances to live just to know if they were actually there or not. I would know when they caught me.

As you probably know this would go absolutely no where if there weren't some problem. Every other day I could've ran like hell through the woods, gotten to the other side, and continued home safely but that isn't how these things start.

I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back onto the cold hard ground. A foot slammed into my stomach before I could process what was happening, then kicked my side. I tried to scream but the only thing that came out was a cough; a lot of them. I was on my hands and knees coughing up a storm when he spoke,

"Awe, what's that? Cat caught your tongue? Too bad. Next time, you might want to think twice before you insult someone like me." With that his foot collided with my face and I flopped over and hit the tree I now noticed I was near. I just laid there, clutching my stomach in pain. I didn't make a sound; nothing to fuel his fire, but he bent down, grabbed my forearm and pulled me to my feet anyway. He leaned in close, and with his free hand took a hand-full of my dark hair and brought it to his nose. He inhaled and sighed. "Pity."

The only thing I felt after that was pain. Immense pain, as he yanked my hair aside, trapped me against the tree and sank his fangs into my skin. I -for lack of a better word- whimpered, not knowing what else to do or how to assess the situation, then, realizing what he was doing I found my voice and screamed. Oh, how I screamed. It was ear splitting and it wasn't even for that fact that it hurt.

He drank deep. I could feel it; his mouth clamped against my neck, sucking out my blood like I was some human straw. And I barely knew any of it was happening. One second I was running, the next my greatest fear realized. I felt him stop for a moment every once in a while to swallow the contents in his mouth and I shivered and clawed at his arms holding me in place. It was the worst feeling. I guess I deserved it.

His incisors sank deeper into my veins and it was then that I knew he was trying to kill me. I yelped and cried out for help but his hand silenced me. I was getting so tired. I wasn't even fighting anymore. I was hoping he'd tire of the game, feel mercy now I'd learned my lesson. I was hoping he'd let me go.

My eye lids grew heavy, and my body slumped against him.

His lips curled into a smirk against my skin but his pride was cut short when a branch snapped somewhere behind us and a figure emerged from the darkness. I couldn't quite see who -or what- it was, but I heard a low menacing growl. Before I knew it, I couldn't feel him near me anymore and I was lying on the ground gasping for a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I coughed again and my hands instinctively felt at my neck and I stared in horror as I saw they were covered in blood. My blood.

It hurt to cry. I might've had a few broken ribs to add to my other injuries. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to do anything but I knew I had to. I had to figure something out if I wanted to live another day, and boy did I want to. I was going to live to see the day where I wouldn't have to be afraid of this any more. Where no one would have to be afraid.

I forgot all about the fact that I surely wasn't alone. Something had scared him away and it wasn't my tears. Slowly, but surely I made it to my feet, leaning against the trunk of an oak tree for support. I was clutching my neck as blood urged to seep through my quivering fingers. I couldn't see anything. Whoever it was that came to my rescue was gone and as far as I knew I was alone and I wasn't going to waste my time in case they changed their mind and came back.

I started again through the woods; back the way I came.

The sun was slowly rising back into the sky as morning was around the corner and I reached town. Vampires normally didn't walk among us during the day. Not because they couldn't but because they just didn't want to. It wasn't their style. So us humans have the whole day to fret about the night. And what lurks in it. I was, more or less safe. But I couldn't let my gaurd down; anything could happen.

I got a few -maybe a lot more but I wasn't counting- concerned glances thrown my way as I trudged through the dirt streets of town. And it was mere seconds before I was picked up and carried away. Moments after that I was lying in bed and a mask was placed over my face. People I didn't know surrounded me and were telling me everything was going to be alright. I relaxed and everything faded away.

That was the first time I'd been bitten.


	2. Don't tell me this is happening

I totally revamped this chapter! Haha, revamped. Get it?  
Chuckles..  
For those that read this it is currently 2:07 a.m, December 29th  
I have been working all freakin day on the real chapter 7 x_x  
**_Slight_ SPOILERS FOR THOSE THAT HAVEN'T ALREADY READ EVERYTHING**:

I'm trying to get it to at least 3,000 words in just Addison's point of view, I'm not sure if I really wanna share Lucas' part in it, aside from the fact that I made this story a group effort thing and Marcus is working his ass off  
with school and I don't wanna bug him about writing it anymore cause he won't xD He's better with boy parts x_x if I write them they sound so corny. .. iiiii lost my train of thoughhhttttt.

ENjoy!  
lol

* * *

Don't tell me this is happening - (Stay Still) - Bless the Fall

* * *

I opened my eyes to a blinding light, a little unsure of where I was. It felt so real, those long months ago playing over in my head; I could've sworn I was still in that hospital bed with the white sheets tucked around my legs and the ugly pot of flowers on the nightstand. Every night was the same, like it was trying to tell me something I already knew, or maybe remind me of it. Out of habit, I scratched at the prominent scar on my neck and shivered.

I got up, not bothering to pretty myself up or change out of my vomit stained clothes from the night before, and sauntered my way into the kitchen.

There sat my 24-year-old brother, Sevin. He would easily fit into the category of protective older brother. His dark brown hair lay un-styled upon his head in a crazy, disheveled, just-got-out-of-bed sort of way. He too, had no interest in making himself look presentable.

He was reading the newspaper; the front page declared in all caps "THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU" I groaned, having that been the most clichéd announcement I'd heard in a long time, but none of it was a joke.

No one was laughing anymore.

Everything from the night before suddenly caught up with me. But something in my mind refused to believe that any of it was actually real. I must be locked away in a coma, having endless nightmares about a twisted fantasy world. I would wake up soon.

Surely, only in my coma induced dreams, the government had announced, on live television, that there was a shortage of willing blood donors amongst the Vereimeja and the agreement to draft a large sum of healthy individuals would soon take into affect.

Sevin's voice reminded me that this was certainly no fantasy.

"How ya' doin' kiddo?" He looked up from his paragraph for a second to eye me up and down and take a sip of coffee from his mug. Sounding way too much like a parent and less like a brother until he added, "You look like shit." I scoffed, of course I did, though I didn't really care. The prettier you looked, the more they wanted you.

"What's going on" I took a seat across from him and tapped on the front of the paper, then turned my head so I could try to read the captions underneath the picture of the vampire 'autocrat' and his picture perfect family.

There was a year long pause between us as I waited impatiently for the news that everything from yesterday was some sick joke. But Sevin confirmed my fears, "Your name is on the list for tomorrow night" was all he needed to say to make my heart sink. I grabbed the barrier between us with shaking hands and pushed it down to the table.

"What?" My expression was dead serious. I knew he would make some snide remark to make it seem like everything was just fine. He was always oddly optimistic. Sometimes I loved it, but right then I didn't. Complying, he picked up the crinkled news article and read aloud.

"…Last nights announcement came as a fright to, not just the United States, but to almost half of the world. It brought more attention to what's been going on in other countries as well. Seems as though deals have been made to the leaders of the Vampyre government about the blood shortage -as they call it- and have arranged that over some 10,000 people be handed over in response to their threats from last week….The trade is to ensue August 13th depending upon blood type demand and area you live in." He paused to take a few short breaths before looking at me again. "I double checked the list, you're on it."  
At that moment I didn't know what I was feeling. Anger? Yes. Complete agonizing sorrow? Definitely. I let out a strange gurgling noise, as if I was about to cry, which I tried my hardest to avoid whenever I could. This moment I would probably compare to when someone finds out they have cancer, or some other fatal illness. Except there wasn't a chance of being cured from it.

I was 10 ten times past flabbergasted, "Well, triple check it!" There were no words to express my level of denial.

My mind flashed back to that time six months ago. I was suddenly exhausted, and scared. I gripped the edge of the table as if my life depended on it; as if it would keep me here forever, but everyone knew they could rip you away from anything. Including your life. There wasn't anything anyone could do to prevent this, i knew. Even running away.

It's like a draft, and today's my birthday.

"Addison?"

"I can't believe this." I paused, shaking my head in denial. "I cannot believe this!" Sevin reached across the table and took one of my hands.

We never would have thought it would come to this. The government forcing people to leave their friends and families and their lives and basically become blood banks to the undead. What a sick, fucked up world I lived in. I wouldn't be surprised if a bunch of humans started a riot or at least shot the president.

Why couldn't people just donate?

"I can't either, but I won't let them take you. Now that mom and dad are gone, you're all I have left. I'm your big brother, I won't let anything happen to you." His eyes teared up and normally, something like that wouldn't dare come out of Sevin's mouth. In public, I mean. I was the only one that got to see his soft side.

Unfortunately, it didn't calm my nerves because I knew he was lying, or at least in worse denial that I was. He couldn't do anything to help me now. I was as good as dead.

Our parents are a very touchy subject for us. It's rarely ever brought up in a conversation. It's been almost 4 years since their, rather gruesome, passing and I knew as well as he did that the wounds would never heal; obvious by the pained, distant, expression on his face.

I knew there was nothing he could do. No one could do anything about it. It couldn't be helped. Our world just worked that way now, and there was nothing you could question. They weren't our lives anymore. They didn't belong to us.

As soon as my name was written down, I wasn't a person anymore.

I was food. 

* * *

Sevin and I spent the most of that day sobbing, trying to comfort each other, doing whatever we could to ease the pain of the loss that was approaching. We treated it as if I was, in fact, going to die or at least not returning. We made sure nothing was left unsaid.

The next night, when there were no more tears left to cry and nothing left to be done but wait, the rare sounds of a car hummed outside the house.

Someone proceeded to knock on our door.

A final act of desperation lead us to challenge them; we didn't answer but they forced their way in. Windows were broken, things were crashing.  
Sevin left me hiding in the closet of our parents' bedroom to meet them half way, as if he could do anything about it.

And that was the last time I saw him.


	3. Caught like a fly

Updated 5/31/12  
Spiced the chapter up **a lot**.

* * *

(Caught like a fly) - Falling in Reverse

* * *

I really didn't want to do any of this, but it wasn't my choice. I had to listen to them, or face the consequences.

She was asleep. Of course it was a really good drug induced sleep or she wouldn't have been sleeping otherwise. She was one of those humans that just wouldn't give up no matter the cost, and I pitied her. Though she couldn't be old enough to remember what it was like before all this, I felt bad that she was growing up in it now. No one deserved to be put through this, but knowing myself I'd find some way to justify it.

She was so frail and small, malnourished even, like every human was. I could break her in an instant, even when she was at full strength she posed no threat. I didn't believe that she was able to fight back against all the people that went in after her, but I could feel how strong her heart was. No wonder she was on the list.

I could feel her heart pulse all through my body, beating at such a slow even pace that I had to actually concentrate just to carry her to the car and lay her down in the backseat. It had been so long since I'd felt warmth on any human-being. It was just weird and unnatural to me, probably as much as it was to her that I didn't have a heartbeat.

I started the car and pulled away from her house. The scene would have sickened anyone else. I glanced out of my rear-view mirror to see the head of the squad sent to retrieve the girl dragging a body outside. He laid him on what I assumed to be the remains of a sidewalk. I shook my head. Everyone is offered the chance to cooperate, but no one takes it. They're insane. Headstrong foolish humans. They were hopeless in my eyes.

As I continued down the road there were similar scenes throughout the neighborhood. A few houses were even on fire, which made me floor the gas pedal. I needed to get out of there. It wasn't meant to be a raid, no one had to get hurt. It drove me crazy to see something fight back when it had no chance. But I tried to remind myself that I had no right to judge. They fought for their lives.

I knew this girl wasn't an idiot. We had all her information, her medical records, transcripts, birth certificate, info on every felony she'd ever committed. I knew this wasn't the end. It would take more than just strong sedatives to keep her in check. This girl would be more trouble than she was worth and I wanted to be rid of her as soon as possible. Eventually, this would break her.

After a few hours of driving I pulled in front of the place I dared call my home. I got back before anyone else did. I wasn't that surprised, the humans would fight. It was inevitable when you're threatening to take away freedom. They would fight till the end. After a while of thinking about it I finally understood that no matter how feeble of an attempt, they would fight for their freedom with every breath they had.

The house was dimly lit, radiating some sort of golden aura. Peaceful and serene, but only when the rest of the household wasn't present. I carried the girl, still as limp in my arms as before, up the grand-staircase in the foyer. My footsteps echoed throughout the empty house, alerting anyone left inside it to my presence.

I roamed down the hallway, not entirely sure what to do with her, until I came to the first available room. After carefully unlocking the door I walked in and placed her on the soft comforter that made up the bed. Before then I hadn't really had a good chance to look at her. She was in tattered rags they called clothes, and her hair was an absolute mess. There might have been a shimmer of beauty in her long dark brown hair before, but it was nowhere to be seen now. Her face was free of any real blemish, but was smeared with dirt and a slight trace of blood. I forced back the urge to touch her. She just didn't seem real.

I left her there, too afraid to stay and watch over her. She'd wake up soon and I wasn't sticking around to see her reaction. I locked the door, just in case. I didn't want all my effort to go to waste.  
Facing the council about it earlier was harder than it should have been. I recalled the looks on every one of their faces when I'd suggested that we not take the humans, and then the looks on the humans' faces when they did anyway. They were scared, no, terrified. The image was still haunting me.

The council was waiting when I returned to the foyer. I stared blankly at the group in front of me. Their hollow expressions weren't exactly the best in the world and didn't ease any of the anxious feelings reeking havoc in my stomach.

"How many of them are dead?" I knew the answer wasn't a good one. As if there were ever any good answers. On one hand, every human that died would further cease this pointless rebellion, but on the other it was a loss of another possible food source.

"Almost all of them. They either died fighting back or they killed themselves. Poor pathetic creatures. They just don't know when to give up. And here I thought we were the toughest things to kill."

"Well did you except them to just roll over and die? Every animal fights for their survival." My quick-witted harsh comment immediately lowered the mood in the room. It stayed quiet for a while, as if no one wanted to be the first to break the awkward tension. My father wasn't entirely pleased with my attitude about this whole fiasco, but I was in no hurry to please him. Simply put, I wanted to go against everything he said. So naturally I disagreed with how he had chosen to take care of this human situation. It shouldn't have surprised me that he would be the first one to speak.

"Watch your tongue, boy. It would be best for you to keep your mouth shut. The problem has been taken care of. The rebellion has been put down and any other foolish humans who have the nerve to start one again will be hunted down. "

"They were here before us, father! If anything, this persistent violence will only confirm their ideas of us being monsters. And quite frankly, it's sometimes hard for me to tell the difference with some of you." I may have stepped a bit out of line there, apparent from all their hushed whispers, but it was cruel what my own kind did. Even I could not deny the senseless violence certain members were committing.

I knew I was no longer welcomed -I'm not entirely sure if I ever was- so I retreated to the same room I'd came from. I wanted to check on her despite my earlier claims of wanting to be rid of her. I knew exactly what she'd be like.

I wasn't entirely sure if I was prepared for it though.


	4. Resistance

Updated 6/1/12  
Hope you enjoyyyy!

* * *

(Resistance) - Muse

* * *

I woke up in a daze, as if I'd just woken up from a dream too long and elaborate to comprehend.

I felt sick, accompanied by the worst headache of the century. My hand rose up to massage my forehead, the center of the pain.

My first instinct was to lay back down and go to sleep. My second was to get up and run.

After about 10 minutes of sitting there wondering where I was, it all came back to be. I remembered a fire, gunshots, and everything else I could've imagined. They were everywhere; my home, my town, it was surrounded. I instantly thought about my neighbors, my friends, and what could've happened to them. Most importantly Sevin. I prayed that he was safe.

Panic set in my chest as I realized I wasn't in my own bed; safe and sound, but instead I was entwined in soft red sheets that were probably too expensive to give a name to.

I shot up then, tearing away from them and checked every inch of my being for a bruise, a scratch, anything. Then, as I rolled up my sleeves, there it was. A small, almost invisible red bump on the inside of my elbow. Undeniable proof that I hadn't come here on my own, I'd been drugged. Coming to that conclusion quickly helped me tie a few things together. Memory lost, a headache, dizziness -which I'd added to the list about 5 seconds ago- I cursed myself, how could I have let this happen?

I knew exactly where I was.

Sevin always told me to think rationally through any situation and to always keep your mind clear and free of distractions. I tried to do that now but I was overflowing with questions. Some of them I could've probably answered myself.

Slowly, but surely, I made my way around the room, unconsciously examining every crack, every crevice every dust-bunny. The lines on the floor, the small spider cautiously building his home in a safe location in the corner of the ceiling. I looked over everything, though I wasn't too sure why. It was just a thing I did. That and I thought it might be the right thing to do; to know what my options were. Fighting or running.

The room was relatively bare. No windows, just an elegant canopy style bed that had probably been carved by hand, an almost bare bookshelf, a dresser -also radiating with a hint of age and elegance- and that was about it. Besides the two doors, one I assumed was a bathroom the other was the entrance. Or for me, hopefully, my way out. I started to wonder what my own fate was. I was afraid. So, so very afraid. My head was telling me to find a way out, but curiosity always slipped through my decisions. On one hand, I wanted to know, I wanted to dissect their secrets, I wanted to be the one that got inside and lived to tell the tale. On the other, I had to get back to Sevin. I had to go back home.

I knew, of course, that the door to the room was locked so I didn't even bother trying. Instead, I examined the bathroom, which was surprisingly modern compared to the furnishings outside. I took a look in the mirror that was hanging above the sink and was pleased with what I saw.

My hair was a mess, it would probably take a couple days to brush through it. My face was how I left it this morning, greasy and unclean. I didn't even want to get started on my clothes, but everything was a perfect disaster. Just the way I liked it.

Suddenly, I heard a click outside and only assumed that someone had unlocked the door; preparing to enter. I panicked, no longer thinking clearly I quickly shut the bathroom door and turned off the light, hoping they would think I escaped when they didn't find me where I was supposed to be. I hated feeling like a little kid when they're left home by themselves, but I was only human.

I held my breath and listened carefully. The door had swung open with a swift squeaking noise, and I heard footsteps then the door close and lock again. After that I heard nothing, which made my heartbeat quicken. I really didn't know what to expect. The only vampires I had ever known took a bite out of me, one way or another. No pun intended. I nearly jumped when I heard a voice, someone cursing, considering how deep it was I guessed it was a male. The footsteps got louder as they neared the bathroom, but my ears were still suction-cupped to the door. He groaned, throwing the sheets off the bed, and cursed again.

It got quiet, and I looked around quickly for something, anything, I could fight with. The only thing that stood a chance was the metal bar holding up the shower curtain, but when I went to yank on it, it didn't budge. As the silence outside the room continued, I discovered a bottle of hairspray in the cabinet under the sink. I really didn't believe it would do anything, but it was all I had. I stood there, frozen, waiting for something to happen.

And it did.

The door opened and I let out some sort of battle cry and emptied the contents into the intruder's face. All while maneuvering around them and running out into the suite

"Shit-!"

I made a run at the door and hit it head on, hoping It'd be just as ancient as the rest of room. It proved to be a bad idea. I nearly bounced back and fell over, but I regained my composure and thought I'd fret about the huge bruise I'd have on my shoulder later. I turned around, completely ready to fight back at anything that came near me.

A man, probably no older than I was, backed out of the bathroom and toward me while rubbing his face with his sleeve. "Hey-!" He tried to speak but I wasn't having any of it, I threw the hair spray bottle at him, then some of the pillows that were left on the bed, then I took the lamp that was on the dresser and charged at him with it. I really had no idea what I was doing, just that I was angry, and frustrated.

Everything I did was futile though. The lamp was out of my hands in one swift movement, and broke into a million pieces as it hit the floor. I was in the process of using my fits when he'd cleared his vision and grabbed both my wrists -mid-punch- to restrain me. So I did the only thing that was left to do.

I screamed.


	5. A Mess it Grows

Hello my lovies :)

If you're wondering where the hell this story is going to go, well you're not the only one  
I have no idea either XD

and my apologies.. again.. for not updating sooner.

**Updated 6/1/12**

* * *

(A Mess it Grows) - He is We

* * *

What he did wasn't exactly what I was expecting him to do, which was let go of me so I could try to escape again.

But instead he just stared at me, lowered his head, and whispered a word into my ear; which automatically halted my screams and simultaneously confused the hell out of me. I had no idea what was going on.

Then it was my turn to stare back at him; dumbfounded and unable to find my voice.

He was much older looking than I first thought he was. Maybe 4 or 5 years difference. It might have been his eyes. They looked aged, distant, and completely gray-scale. I didn't know it was possible to tell someone's age by the look in their eyes until then. Though I never knew very many older people to compare eyes with. Those eyes were just staring right into my soul, and I didn't like it. If I hadn't looked at his eyes I probably wouldn't have noticed how much taller than me he was. His hair was shaggy and dark brown but not dark enough to make me think it's black. His attire was just a tad outdated.

We stood like that for who knows how long, no violence, no screaming, just staring at each other.  
He loomed over me with an unpleasant look on his face, like I was a pet that had gotten out of its cage.

If he was expecting me to fold, then he was in for a surprise.

With that I tore away from his gaze and tried ripping my wrists from his grasp, to no avail. I was getting unbelievably angry. I didn't like being controlled, or forced to stay in one place. His grip only tightened which broke me from whatever spell he put me in, and I yelled again.

"Let go of me!" When he didn't answer it only fueled my rage, I insisted, "Let go!"

He pulled me closer instead, "Do not test me, girl. I may be on your side, but that doesn't mean I'll treat you any better"

He released my arm with a shove and I lost my balance and fell backwards; wincing when my arm twisted behind my back to break my fall

"What the hell are you talking about, leech?" From past experience it was probably the most insulting thing you could say to a vampire. Well, any vampire that still has a hold on their humanity. Let's just say I didn't go home unharmed the first time I said it.

He snorted, but nothing on his face was readable. If he were any other vampire I would've said he was disgusted. Maybe with himself, maybe from the fact that I reminded him of what he was, but I couldn't quite tell. As I examined him once again he turned slightly and assessed the destruction I'd wreaked upon the room. It wasn't that bad, as in, it wasn't as bad as it could've been. The only thing broken was the lamp. But that was the only thing in the room that was breakable.

He turned abruptly again and frowned at the position I was in on the rug covered flooring.

"I understand that you must be confused, and worried for your acquaintances," He paused, possibly to allow me to contemplate what he was getting at, "I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings and neither am I going to hold the truth from you, but I've been notified that almost no one survived.. the.." He made a gesture with his hands, hoping I would catch on to what he meant, and I did, ".. that's all I've come here to tell you."

If you must know, I was horribly confused. everything was just happening too, too fast and I barely understood a thing. I couldn't believe what he was telling me. Not only because it was kinda corny, but I refused to believe it until I saw it for myself. So I had to keep strong, even though my heart had sunk and I still felt like sobbing. If they see that you're weak they'll take advantage of you. I knew that much from experience. As you should know by now I didn't get along very well these creatures. I had a million scars to prove it.

I didn't respond to him. I was too busy fighting with myself to give him any pleasure of hearing my broken voice. When he finally got the hint that I was keeping my mouth shut he took a few strides away from me and began pacing in the middle of the room. If I didn't know any better, it seemed like he didn't want to be there as much as I did. I noted then that he was a bit different, well with how first impressions stood anyway. I'd never lasted this long in a room alone with one of them. It always ended badly. But it was different now. I had to watch my tongue.

I wanted him to leave. I thought he was going to, if that was all he had to say to me. But he didn't. He seemed lost; like he wanted to say more but didn't know what. He turned to me for the third time, running a hand through his dark hair. He looked frustrated. Maybe even a little exhausted. He had something to say, but he couldn't spit it out. Finally making his way to the door, he left me with "I'm sorry."

I stared at the door in disbelief, not entirely sure what to do with myself. He's _sorry_? Are you kidding me? Vampires don't have feelings. He wasn't sorry for anything. He was probably anticipating the moment he gets to sink his teeth into me. The visual made my scar ache.

Coming to the conclusion that I was still unbelievably tired and not ready to face any more blood suckers, I curled up in a ball on the floor,

and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I left the room in a hurry.

I couldn't even begin to comprehend all the things that went wrong a few minutes ago. I had planned the whole thing out. I was going to go in, find her where I left her, and explain everything to her calmly, and rationally. But she fought, I should've known that's what she'd do.

I hoped that tomorrow she'd be a lot more.. at ease. I didn't think I could stand much more of that. It was beyond annoying, but even though I had the authority to silence her. I couldn't.

I cursed to myself; frustration surged through me.

I felt a small shock of pain shoot through my hand. Having slammed my fist into the wall subconsciously.. again. My anger was definitely something I needed to work on. It left a small indent in the wall; hopefully something that no one would notice.

I walked silently through the hall, still fuming. I wanted to put as much distance between me and that room, hoping it would decrease my frustration with her. She was turning out to be much more trouble than what she was worth.

_Doesn't she realize what kind of position she's in? If anything she's lucky to be alive, and she sees this privilege like its a prison_, I thought to myself. I ran my hand through my hair and started taking deep breaths. My stride started slowing down; it's not like I had any particular place to be. I just needed to calm down. I couldn't let her get to me; I didn't even know why it was bothering me at all besides the fact that I felt guilty. I'd have to find a different way to handle this.

_She needs to be taught a lesson; something that would be sure to break that attitude of hers. She has a place here now, and she needs to learn it_. I started sounding like my father, which instantly made me sick.

I lost my train of thought as I noticed a servant approaching from down the hall. The look on his face gave away the impression of bad news.

_Great_, I thought,_ this is exactly what I need right now_... I acknowledged his presence and started walking toward him. He broke eye contact with me and glanced down at the floor tiles. I probably gave him a dirty look; something unintentional.

"Yes, what is it?" I said rather abruptly. My frustration seemed to be putting him off, making it hard for him to tell me whatever news he was suppose to. He looked up at me with a nervous sort of gaze.  
"I-Its a message for you, sir-" His voice quivered as I interrupted him

"Please, call me Lucas. I hate sir. It makes me feel old." He repeated a few times as if trying it out.

"Lucas.. From your father. He requests that you meet him in the council room." A council meeting usually never meant anything good, but I didn't see any sort of reason for me to be involved in one aside from the scene I made earlier. This day just kept getting better and better.

"Is that all?" I asked him with a tone that wasn't as harsh, already knowing the answer. I didn't want to be more rude to him; He wasn't the cause of my current problems.

"Yes sir- Lucas, that's all." and with that, he was on his way. I went one way while he went the other.

Calling for me in a council meeting had only happened once before, and my presence wasn't even necessary. I picked up the pace. Keeping them waiting wasn't a smart thing to do. It was times like these that made me regret having such a large home. It was taking longer than I wanted to get to the other side, and time wasn't what I had.

After a few minutes of practically running, I reached the room. The only thing that stood between me and them was a pair of large, decorated wooden doors. I gripped the handle and pulled it open, never really noticing just how heavy the doors were. It would be difficult for anyone but a vampire to try and pull them open.

Maybe that was the point.

I walked in; the light was shining down towards the door. I could see the council members sitting all around the room, focusing their attentions on me. It looked like something from _Underworld_ and nausea swirled around in my stomach as I imagined, unrealistically, that I was going to be exposed to sunlight and burned alive.

I looked around, recognizing some faces while others were completely strange to me.  
Things had changed since the last time I had been in here.

Their stern gazes pierced right through me. I stood in the middle of the room and watched their un-shifting eyes. The quiet murmurs settled down as I entered, which gave me the hint that this whole meeting was about me.

"Have a seat, my son." My father's booming voice rung in one ear and out the other, I challenged him, showing that I would rather stand uncomfortably than seat amongst them. Some of the council members began to whisper to each other again.

I stood my ground, in the middle of the room, with my hands clenched behind my back. "Lucas, my boy, you've caused quite a dilemma" The voice sounded familiar to me, but I was unsure of who exactly it belonged to.

"And what sort of dilemma could I possibly cause to involve the whole council?" I knew that I'd end up paying for my smart ass attitude, but I didn't have the patience for stuff like this at the moment. Not right now.

"Watch. Your. Tone. Boy." Someone else had felt the need to comment on this situation, and with very distinct words. It seems that I had crossed some imaginary line. "You are not yet old or wise enough to speak to us in that sort of manor." It was the original voice again.

I bit my tongue. They were just making it too easy for me.

"I apologize, but I do not know why I am here." This had better be good. I had other places to be, and these people were starting to test my patience. I couldn't afford to lose my temper in front of the entire council, especially at a moment like this.

Did I mention my father was the head of the council? That's why the meetings are in my home.

He spoke again, "There's no dilemma, the council has decided."

"Decided what?"

"Because of your little show earlier this evening, we've all decided it's best that we leave the girl in your charge, hmm?" He laughed, as if he found it funny, "I mean, you're both young, yes? I'm sure she'll feel a lot more comfortable around someone her own age"

What?

"She's not a child, father, and it wasn't my decision to bring her here so I strongly disagree" The whispers circulated around the room again but they were quickly interrupted.

"But you _did_ bring her here. That you _chose_ to do."

I growled "_That_, I was_ told_ to do."

"The point remains, you still did it, my son and we've already decided. Continue doing what you're told to do. You know the drill."

I scoffed, leaving them before they had anything else to say to me.

* * *

I didn't know how long I'd been lying there. It felt like days, but in reality it might've been only a few hours.

When I woke up I was hoping everything was just a crazy dream, unfortunately for me it wasn't. I laid there, silently, until another human, a maid probably, came in and tidied up the room. She left food sitting on a tray next to the bed. I told myself not to eat it, but I did anyway, right after she left. I had always been a huge fan of food. Mostly because it did absolutely nothing to my figure, and because food was just so damn delicious.

After that I didn't have much to do besides stare at the ceiling, thoughtless.

I didn't think being here would be this boring.

I got up and moped around, sliding my fingers over the carvings in the furniture, the ends of the wall paper, and even drew faces on the bathroom mirror. It was as childish as it came, but there was nothing better to do.

Hours and hours flew by but nothing happened.

Another maid had come in later in the -night?- to drop off more food. I tried to get her to talk to me but she wouldn't have anything of it. She only told me what time it was, and then left again. She didn't seem to have any problem being here. It angered me.

Having surveyed the room earlier I came to the conclusion that there was nothing I could do towards my escape effort in here. It was hard to believe that it was still the same day. Still the same day and all I had was a vampire's word that my brother was probably dead. This whole situation was horrible.

If only I'd known things were about to get a lot worse.


	6. I Was Born This Way

**UPDATED 6/10/2012**

I hope you enjoy!

:D Read, Review!

OH! and I'm also putting this story up on Fictionpress.

My pen name is the same there.

I was ganna take it down here but I love you guys too much :3

* * *

I was born this way - (Born this way) - Lady Gaga

* * *

I found myself running that too familiar route again. Sweat lined my forehead and dripped down my cheek. It tickled my skin and I wished I could've just reached up and wiped it off but my dream wouldn't let me; for some reason I kept trying. I wanted so badly for the outcome to be different, but you can't change what's already happened.

I knew what would happen next, having that same nightmare haunt me for almost a year now. I could probably recite the whole thing back to someone perfectly; every mistake, every detail etched into my mind forever.

There was nothing different about it, it was like it was happening all over again, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Except of course, wake up. All it was this time was a dream, and I kept trying to tell myself that but everything was the same. The anxiety, the pain, the feeling that those were my last minutes.

Thankfully, I was jolted awake by a rough shove on my shoulder that evolved into shaking and shouting in my ear. I instinctively began clawing at the person responsible, but as soon as my eyes opened I realized that there wasn't any reason to be afraid. A human girl stood at my bedside sporting a white uniform. I assumed it meant she was a nurse.

I sat up, and wiped the beads of sweat off my face and smiled at her, hoping I'd get through to her and maybe get her to talk to me. I was surprised when she responded right away.

"I'm only here to check in on you, miss. It was terrible, really. I thought you were having a seizure the way you thrashed around in your sleep. " She covered her mouth when she laughed. Her voice was thick with a English accent. I foolishly wondered if she was hiding her tea stained teeth. She must've noticed how puzzled I looked because she continued talking.

"It was only a nightmare, you're alright now."

I scoffed at her. Really? "If you haven't noticed by now, we're living in a nightmare."  
"It's not all bad, miss." She took a glance at her clipboard, which made me wonder if 'checking on me' was all she was here for.

I stayed silent, not wanting to ruin her with my harsh words. She, on the other hand, wasn't such a quiet person. I was almost glad, if her voice hadn't been annoying me.

"The game plan for today," She eyed me up and down, "is to get you out of those clothes and into something more comfortable." I figured my clothes would eventually be an issue here. I dressed this way on purpose. There was no way this chick was going to turn me into a proper lady. No Way. "I've been instructed to take you to a more _permanent_ room for your stay here. Nothin' too too different. More furnishings and such. A closet too I think. It's all very lovely." She motioned for me to get out of the bed, and I was more than willing to do so as soon as she'd mentioned another room. I could take that opportunity to escape.

She didn't look that strong so I had no idea how she expected me to just go with her peacefully. But oh well, I didn't care. The only thing on my mind at that point was freedom. Not that I knew at all where I was or where exactly I would go if I did somehow manage to make it out alive.

She opened the door and I immediately pushed her out of the way

Only to run directly into the man from the night before.

Boy, was I pissed.

"Going somewhere?" I let out a noise that could only be described as a huff as he got an agonizingly tight grip on my shoulder and began steering me down the hallway. I turned and got a glimpse of the nurse who was towing closely behind us. She looked flustered and confused. Almost as if I'd somehow betrayed her. She didn't make direct eye contact as I did with her.

What is wrong with these people?

He stopped me as we reached another room. The lock on the door looked just as ancient as the last one. By ancient I mean by the fact that the vampire that stood beside me actually reached down his shirt and revealed a skeleton key tied around his neck with a thin piece of string. He reached around me and unlocked it, opening the door and shoving me inside.

I stumbled about before regaining some of my composure and watched closely as the two came into the room behind me. Only what I hadn't noticed before, was that the nurse had her frail hand clenched around an IV pole. The bags hanging off of it were empty.

I didn't even bother gawking at how amazing the room was, or the view from the floor to ceiling window, or even the fact that it was a beautiful day.

My bed, the bed they intended me to sleep in for however long they intended me to stay here, was equipped with leather straps, ones you'd only find attached to hospital beds for crazy psycho patients. If I hadn't known any better I would've thought I was going to be tortured. Or raped. Not that rape doesn't fall into torture. I was instantly reminded of when I'd woken up in a hospital bed with gauze wrapped around my neck. It sent chills down my spine.

"What's going on? This wasn't in the 'game plan'" I knew. I already knew but I had to have it contradicted.

"What did you think?" He laughed, and man was I really starting to question exactly where he stood in this. I even assumed at some point that he had a multiple personality disorder or something. "We're vampires, not monsters"

I wasn't sure what he was getting at, "Coulda fooled me"

"How else did you expect us to harvest your blood? We're not ganna' bite you. That's uncivilized" He ran a hand through his hair again then told the nurse to come back in an hour. And she did, but she left the pole behind.

The way he said harvest was still echoing in my mind. It was sick.

But he was right I suppose. I didn't really expect all of them to come in here and chomp on my neck.

His face softened and he ushered for me to sit down. I didn't want to but my body reacted before my mind did and I took a seat on the edge of the bed. He sat down next to me. Too close for my liking.

"Listen," He started, "I don't wanna' be here as much as you do, and I'm sorry you're here in the manner that you are but you must believe that not all of us are bad." His forehead wrinkled, and he looked frustrated, maybe more focused than anything else. I understood what he had to say but he had to understand that I wasn't going to buy any of it. I had to keep reminding myself that he was a vampire. I couldn't give in.

"Bullshit," I stood up in front of him, showing him that I was stronger than how he made me out to be, "any being that preys off of another to live is evil. It's unnatural. You're a leech. Tearing someone away from the people she loves is cruel. Killing them is worse. I'd rather die than for one second believe that any of you are good. Try telling that to my brother." It was one step over the edge, but I was willing to jump. This bastard deserved to feel my grief. I wanted each and every one of them to suffer.

He contemplated it for a second then stalked over to the door. I thought he was going to leave but he wheeled the IV over to the nightstand beside the bed instead. His expression was grave; serious. I was even more angry that he disregarded everything I'd just said. If anything made me mad it was not being heard.

"Your duty here is to provide blood for the household. Do this willingly and there's no need for me to restrain you. I promise you I will answer any questions you have. Just please don't fight. Hairspray burns like a bitch and I really don't wanna go through that again." I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood a bit. Somehow it kind of did. Putting the fact that I brought my brother into it aside.

Our eyes met and I laughed. God, I don't know what came over me. Agreeing to it was against everything I stood for but it felt like someone else was making my decisions for me. I was calmer and I found myself walking towards him and taking his hand.

Next thing I knew I was lying there with an IV taped to my arm. I watched as my life was slowly being sucked away and stored in a pint sized bag. I would've rather had the nurse doing this, why did she even leave? There was no way I should've been trusting a vampire with my blood- wait.

Finally realizing what just happened, I was overcome with anger.

"You just compelled me," I reached over with the sole intention of ripping the needle out of my arm and stabbing him in the eye with it, but he caught my hand.

"I'm sorry, really, truly I am. Hear me out. My dad-" He sounded awfully human.

"So this is just about you then? You're saving your own ass?"

He sighed. I'd caught him. "I guess you could put it that way. My father and I disagree entirely on you being here. He thinks it's great, I don't. So he put you in my charge to spite me. Vampires need blood every day, you know. It's like a human that survives entirely on a diet of sugar. Take that sugar away and you're left with one angry son of a bitch."

It was a great analogy, but it didn't take long for me to notice he was zoning out. He was still holding onto my hand. That is, until I coughed. His skin was actually warm. I didn't expect it at all. Every Vampire I'd ever met was cold.

I stared at the IV protruding from the crease in my elbow, mesmerized by the feeling of losing my blood and how slowly I was losing it.

"What can I call you?"

I was extremely uneasy about giving my name to a vampire let alone the fact that I was on a first name basis with one. I thought about lying and giving him a name off the top of my head, but someone here was bound to know what my name actually was.

I was hesitant, "A-Addison"

"My name's Lucas. Lucas Wates" He held out his hand and I was reluctant to shake it with my free one. I was glad it didn't last long, I was beginning to feel puzzled as to why his hand was so warm. I didn't want to be curious about it. "Nice to meet you," There was a slight pause, I probably wouldn't have noticed it if I hadn't been paying attention, "Addison"

The Wates. The vampires that would drink my blood. The leeches that would hold me prisoner. I didn't expect him to be one of them. Kind of made me hate him even more than I already did. Which was a lot. Even though I wasn't necessarily showing it.

I chuckled, "The pleasures all yours."

I'd about had it with the small talk. I wasn't interested with any of his mind-trick-get-to-know-you-then-drink-you-dry crap. I wanted to ask him how this whole thing was going to play out. I wanted to know if I would ever get to leave. I wanted to know where I was especially. Even though I knew I would get off track again.

"So, Lucas," I spat out his name, like the name itself didn't deserve to be said because it belonged to a bloodsucker, "Why exactly am I here? I mean, come on, there are plenty of hormonal, vampire loving, freakish teenagers out there that would love to be in my position right now. Why me?"

"I'm not entirely sure. In my father's eyes I'm not old enough to know anything about anything that goes on with the government. They probably just like the chase, and I really don't think any vampire would want a teenager's blood. I heard it tastes like shit."

"Oh bull, you're probably like 300 years old. How are you not old enough to know anything?" I just loved how my mind only singled that part out and not the fact that he'd just said I was probably only here because these sick creatures liked the chase.

He laughed. "I think you're a little misinformed. I'm only 23. I don't even think my father is that old."

"My bad," My mind had completely forgotten all about the situation at hand. I'd gotten way too comfortable around him in that short amount of time. I was beginning to wonder if I was under his compulsion again; if he was making me feel at home here. "You look really young though, How old were you when you were turned?"

He looked perplexed, "I wasn't turned. I was born a vampire."

Double Whoa. Born.. a vampire? I really was misinformed. The fact that Vampires could be born never even crossed my mind. It was baffling, and only made me more curious. I kept trying to disregard the curiosity. My father had always told us that curiosity killed the cat. I was wondering if it was true in this sense. That if I delved any more into the life of these monsters I'd end up 6ft under. Or worse.

Just like them.

I assumed that as soon as he was finished here he was going to leave. Leave and have a nice warm glass of- I shuddered. I couldn't even imagine it. As my mind wandered back, I remembered what it was like to have been bitten, putting the pain aside, it was like you were becoming one with someone. I felt so strange. Kind of like my blood was trying to get back into my body.

All of a sudden I felt really dizzy and couldn't find the voice to say anything else. Dizzy, and a bit nauseous. My eyelids slowly became heavy and I couldn't seem to keep them open. Then, as if he was reading my mind, he took the IV out of my arm and replaced it with a cotton ball and a piece of tape.

"Stay right there, I'll be right back" I didn't truly realize the gravity of the situation. Here I was, in the home of a vampire. Just having, willingly, surrendered -I looked over to just to make sure- three full bags of my blood over to them. My brother was dead. My friends were probably dead too. I had no idea where I was. My life, for all I knew, would end in this very room.

Why the_ hell_ was I sitting there and not planning my escape?

Though I didn't really need a plan with an opportunity like this.

He'd gotten up and left,

leaving the door wide open.

* * *

I left sort of in a rush. I didn't bother to lock the door or anything. I'd taken a least 3 pints of her blood. I knew it wasn't a good idea, but she wasn't going anywhere any time soon. If she even made it to the door I'd be surprised.

I was unusually happy with the fact that Addison was actually talking to me. Even though I had compelled her practically the entire time. It was better than having to listen to her yell and try to kill me. Which, I might add, is utterly impossible.

I was hoping that I wouldn't run into my father. There was absolutely no end to my hatred for what he did, everything he made me do. It only fueled my distaste for him. Sticking me with this girl - what was her name? Addi..Addi-something- was the last straw. I couldn't withstand my father any more, and yet there was nothing I could do about it.

He and his council had made their decision, and all I could do was suffer through. They had control of whatever damned well they for now, I sucked up my anger proceeded to go and get food for- Addison! I knew I could remember it.

Luckily my trip to the kitchen wasn't all that exciting. As usual the chefs and maids were busy at work, preparing food and maintaining the cleanliness of the place. I pulled aside the first chef I saw. I was in a hurry.

"I need you to make something for the girl, and something to drink while you're at it." I didn't exactly have time for formalities, let alone actually sounding like a nice person. The thought of me leaving the door unlocked was beginning to come back and haunt me.

_There's no way she would be so bold as to try and escape.. bloody hell she just lost three pints of blood. She'd be lucky to make it out of the room let alone off of the grounds._ I hoped telling myself that over and over would settle my fears. The chef brought me back to reality.

"Right away, sir. Is there anything you want in particular?" There we go, with 'sir' again. He was a rather old man, but he seemed to know what he was doing. He looked up at me with his dark, baggy eyes that just screamed exhaustion. Either he had a lack of sleep or some serious dedication to his work; possibly both.

"Um fine get me some..some..oh what do humans enjoy eating? Pizza?" The thought of pizza just disgusted me. It seemed deathly dry, and I couldn't possibly fathom eating any of it. Just the thought of biting into something so bland and tasteless sent small shudders down my spine. I laughed quietly to myself at that fact - pizza displeased me as much as the council and almost as much as my father. I came back to reality - again - and looked down towards the chef. "Yes. Start with some pizza, and make it quick!"

"Right away,sir!" I hate it when people call me sir.

He quickly gathered members of what seemed to be his own group to begin preparing the meal. It seemed to me that he was the head chef. Good, now I know who to blame if anything is ever wrong with the food. His name wasn't important to me, all I needed to remember was his face; I don't forget faces.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting - and what was probably a grand total of ten minutes - he pulled the pizza right out of the oven._ About damn time_. I could feel the wave of heat almost 15 feet away from it. One of the other chefs quickly sliced the pizza up and put one on the tray nearby. Another ran to the refrigerator and poured a rather large glass of something to go with it.

I grabbed the tray and headed back to her room. There was so many twists and turns in this blasted mansion that I almost got lost on my way there. I was practically on the verge of sprinting, which drew some curious looks as I hurried on by various people on my way to her room. At last I found it; the door slightly ajar. Just as I had left it. I began speaking before I entered, as a way of announcing to her that I was back.

"Alright I went down to the kitchen and got you some p-" I stood there, completely dumbstruck. The sound of glass shattering against the floor rung through my ears. After I had nudged open the door, I stared at the bed, the _empty_ bed, almost completely missing that the blood was gone too.

Immediately, I began tearing the room apart. Pillows, blankets, covers - they were all flying everywhere. I couldn't believe that she had the boldness - no, the _audacity_ - to try and escape. I nearly ripped off the closet door as I opened it in search of her. After throwing its contents about, my fears had been confirmed. She escaped.

Well, the room anyway.

"This isn't some game, you stupid _child_!" I nearly shouted at the top of my lungs. No doubt it could be heard down the hallway. I turned around quickly, leaving the room a mess and her food spilled on the floor. She would be lucky if she could eat even that once she was found.

I slammed the door as I left, nearly knocking it off of its hinges. I had to find her quickly. If my father found out that she had escaped, there's no telling what he and the council would do. _That stupid, ignorant, bratty, worthless little..._ I was completely furious with myself and with her. Why did I ever leave the door open? Why on earth didn't I go back and lock it?

I kept my fists clenched so tight my knuckles were paler than she was. She had to be found, and she had to be found now.

Either way, there would be _hell_ to pay.


	7. I'm Only Human

**...Hi guys :)  
So this was meant to be a Christmas Present to you all  
But it didn't turn out that way.  
****I've been uber busy with school  
****and I know if I were you, I would be like, "Bull crap!"  
****But it's true, finished my senior paper, done with musical  
****Home sailing from here.  
I've spent the majority of my free time (which isn't a lot) trying to  
develop my own kind of writing style. I think I have, but I'll leave  
that for you to judge. It's a bit "choppy" I hope you don't hate it.  
This Chapter was supposed to be longer, but I just can't keep it  
from you guys any longer. I apologize for the shortness.  
****And as you should already know, I still have no idear where this story is going**

**Marcus abandoned me ._.  
So he's probably not helping anymore  
If any of this sounds corny, or way too girly  
Blame him.**

**ENJOY**

**P.S. I just noticed that how Addison ended up in this new life  
is**_ kind of_** similar to the reaping of the Hunger Games.  
I can guarantee that that is 120 billion % a coincidence.  
I didn't read the book until early this year.**

**On that note, have any of you seen Battle Royale?**  
**Talk about similar.**

* * *

I'm only human - (Monster) - Paramore

* * *

Honestly, I didn't get very far.

The room was spinning.

Turning upside down. Swirling all around me.

I wasn't sure where I was going or if it was even the way I wanted to go. My head was pounding and begging me to stop; just stop for a moment to catch my breath, but I didn't. I was the most determined person in the world. No amount of force or compulsion was dragging me back there.

I swore that to myself. As if it was supposed to make me feel better.

I ran as fast as I possibly could. The bags of blood -my blood- swishing around in my arms. Taking them was a last minute decision. Only one vampire has ever tasted this blood and that was the limit. I didn't think I could bare the thought of Lucas and whoever else dining over a _glass _of it. It sickened me.

I would not give up.

Ever.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I could almost feel the anger radiating throughout the hallways as yelling echoed from behind me. I was running on complete determination. As the room continued to spin and my vision began to blur, my legs would not cease moving.

My mother once told me that I had a strong will. I didn't doubt that now. I could almost hear her voice, urging me to keep going.

I thought about how everything was back home. The sun shining through the kitchen window. Sevin sitting at the island reading the newspaper and sipping on a cup of coffee, the way father had always done. Our next door neighbor Winny and her husband Davan. I remembered them being there when I was chosen for this sick, twisted, new life. The look on their faces. They cried with me.

No one was sitting in my kitchen now. No one was going to school, or stocking up the fridge. I pictured the empty streets. How the sun would be streaked across my front lawn but no matter how much light there was it would never cut through the darkness of our absence.

Those memories were enough to keep me running. **  
**  
I tried to slow down the beat of my heart, pounding so hard in my chest it ached. It felt like I was in one of those dreams where no matter how fast you ran you weren't going any farther. Except this was real. And the effects of the blood loss were really starting to get to me.

I felt like I was falling.

Falling.

Falling.

My eye lids closed. My pace slowed. Everything around me drowned out. What was I running from again? I couldn't remember. I wanted so badly to embrace the sleep that curled its greedy little fingers around me. I wanted to stop this madness. To be in my own bed, entwined in all its warming familiarity.

Home. My home is gone.

I continued to move as fast as I could possibly go, struggling to stay awake. I cursed myself. Now wasn't the most opportune moment to escape. I should've waited. I should've-

I hit a wall.

Or something relatively similar.

I failed to catch my footing and I let go of the blood to catch my fall. I heard a sickening crack in my wrist and howled in pain as my elbow tried to bend in a different direction. Tears welled up in the corner of my eyes. I struggled to hold them back. I hadn't fully registered that I'd run into something.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The voice rang painfully through my ear drums, high pitched and almost a bit frightened. There was a tug on my arm and all of a sudden I'm standing on my feet. "I hope you didn't break it"

The tiny hand still attached to the side of my arm belonged to what I believed to be another servant girl. She was undoubtedly human, easing some of my nerves although my blank stare probably wasn't easing any of hers. I could feel her hand trembling against my skin, as if she thought I was just as good as any bloodsucker. The emotion in her eyes only seemed to confirm it. At that thought I felt a surge of anger flow through me. What had they done to her to make her so scared?

Before I could think of a reasonable response I realized that my own hands were drenched in the blood I was trying so hard to escape with. I had no doubt in my mind that Lucas had already caught its scent and was on his way at that very moment.

I did the only thing that was left to do.

"Please," I started and, with some consideration as to what I was about to put this girl through, begged for her to help me, "You have to get me out of here."

The worry from her face fled and was replaced with an expression even I couldn't define. I could only place it as some sort of determination. She looked me over as if calculating how much longer I had left. If I was worth it. I tried to stand a little taller, to let her know that I was just as determined to leave this place with my life. That if I got out of here I would be able to take care of myself. If she got caught it wouldn't be in vain.

After a too long pause she answered, "Okay" I sighed with relief. In a world filled with crazy people it was nice to finally have someone on my side after what felt like months.

Then I was being pulled down a series of hallways, through doors and other passageways I would certainly qualify as secret. Hopefully long forgotten by its inhabitants. I underestimated how big this place was. If I hadn't run into this girl I surely wouldn't have been able to find my way out. I might have even given up due to the agonizing pain from my wrist I now assumed to be at least sprained.

"What's your name?" I asked, as we waited for the hallway to clear of witnesses.

"I don't have a name in this place, but I remember my parents called me Reina" She sounded a thousand years older than I suspected her to be, her attitude completely changed. I couldn't help but wonder the fate of her parents. I tried to picture her 20 years older, her face worn maybe even a few wrinkles. Blonde curls falling down past her shoulders. Eyes, endless with history, ones that only a mother could have.

Reina, I wondered if she even remembered what her family looked like. It took me a moment to finally remind myself of mine. My mother's smile, my father's laugh. Sevin's voice.

One day their memory would slip from me.

"I'm-"

"Addison, I know." She whispered, "Everyone knows."

Panic rushed through me again. If everyone knew who I was, surely Lucas would've alerted someone of my escape. Threatened other staff maybe. Bargained my capture for their own freedom. I felt nauseous, betrayed even at the possibility of those things.

We passed through a kitchen that was devoid of all its employees, Reina hastily made sure I ate something and then soundlessly rummaged through the cabinets to find a container and put leftovers in it. There was a pizza sitting on a counter, a large slice of it was missing and I let my mind wander about who could've possibly eaten it. I wasn't even thinking that far ahead. I didn't know what I expected out there and I was becoming more and more on edge the closer I got to being free. I didn't have much of a plan.

I was beginning to think I wouldn't make it.

A few hallways later we were, according to Reina, towards the back of the mansion, at a side door. She assure that it was rarely in use and lead directly into some forest of Pennsylvania. If I kept straight I would eventually come across a road, that road would lead me to a small town where I could find more assistance if I asked for a man called Braylon. I tried not to get too discouraged that I was far from home.

I hesitated when I asked her what I would do if there was no one left. Her only response was, "Pray," as she shoved me and a small bag of supplies out the door, not even allowing me to thank her.

I didn't wait. As soon as I heard the click of the lock behind me I felt a new surge of energy rush through me, as if I had just woken up from a nap.

I took off.


	8. Run and Hide

**Hello my loves.**  
**Sorry this is so late but I just wanted to make sure**  
**everything was included that I had in the plan for**  
**the chapter. Yes, this chapter had a plan, it was**  
**the last thing Marcus actually helped me with, sorta.**  
**Hope you enjoy it as much as I did. I finally spruced**  
**up all the previous chapters, not as much as I wanted**  
**but whatevs. As usual I'm still developing a plot**  
**and I have a few surprises up my sleeve for later.**  
**Good luck to anyone attempting Nanowrimo this year!**  
**It's totally killing me!**

**Anywhosels, enjoy! It's super long this time haha.**

* * *

Run and Hide - (Kingdom Come) - The Civil Wars

* * *

_Find the road. Follow it to Braylon. Find the road. Follow it. Braylon will help me._

My arm ached more intensely the further I found myself from my prison, almost like it was taunting me. I was hoping it would settle on a dull pain, but I wasn't expecting anything to go my way today. They were bound to catch up if I didn't hurry.

I poked and prodded at my wrist as I jogged along, nibbling on some food I'd never heard of to hopefully give myself more energy. I slung the bag of supplies over my shoulder to ease the burden of holding it. I tried to move faster.

There was no use trying to cover my tracks, it was mid August, the forest ground was still covered with the dead, orange leaves of the year before. If the crunching beneath my boots wouldn't give away my location they wouldn't have a hard time following my footprints or, knowing them, the smell of my fear.

I had been trudging through god-knows-where for who knows how long before I finally -finally!- came across a small dirt road. It looked well used, imprints of a vehicle's wheels went on as far as my eyes could see. I decided to keep to the side just in case they followed by car. I couldn't be too careful. I was so close, yet so far away.

I scarfed down most of the food by then, feeling this new found adrenaline rush through me. Looking up through the trees at the clear blue sky I couldn't help but believe that maybe there was hope. Maybe I could get out of this after all. I didn't want to practically be a slave my whole life, I wouldn't let myself believe that was an option. There had to be something better in life. There had to be a better place in the world, one without this constant fear, but of course - there's never a plot without a problem.

"Aren't you far from home, little mouse?"

My heart stopped at the sound of the voice. Demolishing every last thought I had about a world free from this nightmare, I ran back into the woods, abandoning the bag. Visions came back to me as I dodged around trees and bushes. Just like in my memories, beads of sweat dripped down my face, my heart pounded, and the sound of those crunching dead leaves served as the only reminder that I was being chased. My ribs ached.

I pleaded to whatever entity that was listening to spare my life. My blood. My sanity.

Please don't let this happen again.

"Gotcha-." A hand snaked its way around my waist, jolting me backward. I thrashed and kicked and screamed, anything that I could do to break free of whoever it was. Throbbing pain spread back into my wrist when he grabbed it to restrain me. I cried out. "Awe, are you broken? Let me take a look at that for you." His hold tightened and he twisted my hand behind my back, laughing as the feeling of my wrist finally snapping echoed through my ears and up my entire arm.

"I was just out looking for a bite to eat, little mouse, and you smell divine." He nuzzled his face into my not-so-clean hair, pushing me forward.

"Then you obviously have bad tastes." With much effort, I finally had enough room to swing my leg back and land a blow right between his legs. Vampire or not, he was still a man, their weaknesses were all the same. He loosened his grip just enough for me to slip through it and take off. I ignored the severe pains in my arm the best I could as I ran through the woods, keeping the road in sight. If I could just get to safety. If I could find this Braylon character.

All I had to do was run.

I pushed myself harder than I'd ever had in my entire life, feet pounding hard against the ground. I climbed over a few fallen trees, darted around every obstacle like it was the Olympics. I couldn't let this random blood sucker get in the way of my freedom, even if this town could be miles away.

Then I dared to think about what it would be like if I didn't have to run anymore, if I could fight back. I knew deep down in my heart that there was no use running, no matter how much I tried to make myself believe I could. I would always be this way; causing trouble and then running from my problems. I hadn't inherited my parents' ability to stand up for themselves. But I suppose that's a good thing though; look where it got them.

I continued this way for a good 10 minutes, which was a lot longer than I expected. He could have easily caught up with me but I was reminded of the earlier conversation with Lucas; that they liked the chase, and my stomach suddenly started to swirl. Is this where I'll die? Out in the middle of the woods, hopelessly chasing a dream of freedom? If I called out for help Lucas would surely hear it, but then that would mean going back to a punishment far greater than death, I realized. What would I rather do? Run for the rest of my life where every situation could mean death or live a safe life as the blood bank for a bunch of vampires?

I wasn't too sure anymore.

"Where is it that you think you're going, little mouse?" He taunted. "There's nowhere to hide! You're only making this more enjoyable for me!"

I stumbled, maneuvering through a thick patch of brush. I couldn't let him get to me. I had a destination, I just had to find it.

The road curved unexpectedly to the left and I burst through the bushes into the middle of it. Startled, I wasted a few precious seconds trying to understand what to do before I actually crossed the road and ran back into the cover of the woods on the other side.

I almost completely missed the tiny buildings hovering on the horizon.

There it was! Freedom! So close, yet so far from my reach.

I couldn't believe it, this was too good to be true, it couldn't possibly be this simp-

I tripped over a root protruding out of the ground, scraping my arm off of the bark on the nearest tree that I tried to grab onto. I cursed as I rolled through the dead leaves on the ground, holding onto my arm as if that would somehow help the searing pain radiating throughout my entire body. I tried to get back up but even the slightest movement renewed my agony.

"Too bad..." The vampire knelt down beside me, shaking his head. "That was quite exhilarating, it's a shame to kill you so soon, but I am quite hungry.." His gaze found the artery on my neck and I began to panic. I groped blindly through the leaves behind me, searching for something -anything- that could help me distract him. My hand discovered a patch of muddy debris and I immediately threw it in his face, hoping that it would be enough to divert his attention while I scrambled away from him and onto my feet.

I hurriedly looked around for something else I could use and found myself snapping off a low branch from a tree, conveniently shaped into a sharp point. I turned to face my pursuer.

The vampire came to a halt at the sight of me, sharp, stake-like branch gripped tightly in the hand that he hadn't broken. A smirk spread across his pale face and he chuckled.

"You can't be serious, girl." Oh, but I was. I couldn't run anymore. I couldn't take any more of it. My world was spinning. I was probably making a very rash decision. I knew I'd never be able to overpower him, let alone actually do any damage. But what choice did I have? With my possible freedom so close the least I could do was fight for it.

He raised out his arms and left his chest completely exposed; an invitation.

"Go right ahead. See what good it will do you."

My mistake was taking this as an opportunity. I charged at him, not entirely sure where I was aiming but I was hoping it would hurt. As a last minute decision, I mustered up all the energy had left to whip the branch across his face. He staggered, surprised, and didn't see it coming when I pulled back and shoved the sharp end right through his stomach. It wasn't as deep as I would've liked it to be but the fact that I had even pulled it off was a miracle.

I'd take it.

Seizing the chance to escape, I ran back onto the road and towards the town, no longer worried about being followed. The vampire's furious shouts were all that was fueling me to keep moving.

I got closer and closer and finally I was standing at the edge of what looked like a ghost town. Disheartened, I took a look at my surroundings. Ahead of me was a long, cracked cement road with rows of houses on either side. The box-like buildings looked like they'd been unoccupied for years, crumbling under the weight of their makeshift roofs. I walked cautiously down the middle of the street, searching for signs of life but couldn't seem to find anyone. Not a single sound except the rustling of the leaves carried off by an oncoming wind. The air was frigid and sent goosebumps soaring down my arms.

I pondered at each of the houses, wondering if Braylon was hiding away in any of them, wary of this random stranger stumbling through town. Maybe he was trying to determine if I was an enemy or not, or if I had been followed.

I turned down another street and peered into the cracked, curtained, window of a house that looked a little out of place; the faded green paneling was like a splash of color against a black and white photograph, light at the end of the tunnel. What was this house like when it was new? Where was it's owner? The mystery of it all left an empty feeling inside of me. Back at home some weary traveler might be asking the same questions about where I lived. I wondered who all had peered through my window to see if I was still alive.

The only thing I could see around the mess of the inside of the house was a small nightstand, a picture frame showcasing a cute elderly couple rested on top of it. I was just about to push back the rest of the curtains in the window when I heard a loud crash. I rushed over to the door and tried opening it but it wouldn't budge, so I maneuvered into the small alley between the colored house and the brick one next to it, hoping I hadn't been seen. After a few minutes of crouching on the ground I peered around the corner onto the street to see if I'd been followed but it appeared to be completely empty, just as I it had been.

Confused, I stood up and decided to squeeze my way through to the other side, with hopes that this place wasn't entirely deserted. Maybe someone on another street would make themselves known.

But I would never get to find out.

The vampire appeared on the other side and the discovery of me immediately brought a smile to his face. I knew he wouldn't have been injured for long but I wasn't expecting him to heal this quickly.

"You better be worth all this trouble!" I heard him say just as I started rushing the other direction, I tried not to panic, even though I knew that I was trapped, but me panicking in the small alley would have been just like someone trying to get out of a pair of Chinese handcuffs. If he really wanted to he could make it around the other side of the building before I could even get out, but he started following me instead. We were playing a game of cat and mouse.

I slithered out of the alleyway and bolted for another house. I wasn't going to give up willingly, but the bad part of it was that I didn't think he would either. At one point or another I wouldn't be able to keep going, with the blood loss and the broken arm and whatever other injuries I'd accrue before then. My time was dwindling fast and I either needed to find this safe house or kill him, and I wasn't too sure I would be able to do the latter.

There was no other way. If he was as determined as it seemed then I'd have to, but the only way to do that would be to decapitate him. I didn't have the time, the strength, or the tools to do such a thing. All of a sudden I felt conflicted. Was I running for no reason? If he was just going to catch up to me anyway what was the point? It was either die now or die later. I could call out for Lucas, but then there was the tiny detail that he may still not know where I am. If he hadn't come after me and I called out for him I'd just make a fool out of myself. This monster would definitely torture me for it, and there was no doubt in my mind that he'd enjoy every minute of it.

I didn't have any time to think about where to go because he'd already caught up and I sucked in a huge breath just as he slid his arm around my neck and proceeded to choke me. I was in a position where I couldn't successfully kick him and with one arm being useless I didn't even bother attempting to break free of his hold. I fell limp in his arms, unable to find the will to struggle.

He loosened his grip when he decided that I wouldn't run anymore, and leaned in closer to my neck. The stubble of his facial hair rubbed against my shoulder, and made me freeze. Whatever devil-may-care attitude I'd had completely vanished.

"W-wait! You know I barely have any blood left anyways, I would hardly be a meal. Maybe you could find someone el-"

He shushed me, "Don't beg," his hand reached up to trace the line of my jaw then trailed down to my collar bone, then my arm, my hip.. I felt like vomiting. "It'll be much more enjoyable if you just stay quiet." My eyes followed his hand the whole time, only now noticing the blood stained on my grimy clothes. That's what had attracted him, it didn't matter how repulsive I looked at the moment, when they were hungry nothing could sway them.

_This was it_.

"Caolan," The monster turned at the call of his name, and I only just assumed that it was his. "Let her go, she belongs to the Wade's." The instant the surname was said I was thrown onto the ground, and the distance that this Caolan character had put between the two of us was almost comical.

I wasn't sure if I was glad to hear the familiar voice just then. I was more hoping that a group of rebellious vampire-hunting humans would come around the bend and put an arrow right between this vampire's eyes. But that was just my imagination running wild.

"Lucas." The vampire spoke, his hunger almost completely disappeared as it finally registered who it was that was talking to him. I couldn't have imagined that Lucas had any kind of superiority over anyone else because he was so young a person, but Caolan stood down all the same and I was dumbfounded as he bowed his head in a gesture that I had never seen; a custom that I wasn't used to, though I definitely should have been. I should have been more familiar with how vampires acted towards one another but I truly wasn't.

I let myself have a quick look over Caolan and the first thing I noticed was that his wounds were all completely healed. The only sign that he'd even been injured was the hole in the front of his shirt where I'd staked him with the branch and a few blood stains that might have even been mine. I'm sure Lucas had already noticed.

"Shouldn't you be with the council?" Lucas questioned, obvious irritation spread on his voice, as if he were talking to a child. Or maybe he was just irritated that he'd had to come to my rescue which was most likely the case. I'm sure he was relieved to some extent that he had stopped me from successfully escaping. In one swift action, he reached down and grabbed my broken arm to get me off the ground, I cried out but it was ignored.

"Yes,_ kardeş_. I was just feeling a little... famished thats all." Caolan's eyes met mine for a brief second and in that moment I knew that this wasn't over. I wasn't safe yet. He had smelled my blood and it interested him; an interested vampire was, without question, more dangerous than a normal one. Why had he referred to Lucas that way? What did it mean? I guessed a human would never understand, we were never meant to understand.

"You're welcome to the supply we have back at the house, as are all council members. It should be fully stocked by the end of the week." At this, Caolan smiled. It made my blood boil.

"I may taste your blood yet, Miss..." It took me a second to realize that he was waiting for me to give my name. _That bastard_. I'd never give him the pleasure of knowing the name of someone he intended on drinking dry. Maybe I did still have some fight in me.

"None of your goddamn busines-"

"Addison." Lucas scolded, gripping my bad arm purposely to shut me up. I bit my lip and tried my hardest not to let myself cry or show that I was in pain, but it was so difficult. I was losing this battle. Caolan now knew the name of his next victim and that he had the ability to cause me harm.

The vampire smirked at my distress.

"You should probably get going, you wouldn't want to upset my father. Especially since you were only recently appointed, though I am sorry for your loss." Lucas continued. It wasn't a suggestion though, I'd heard that tone of voice many times before.

"Yes, the death of my father was quite the ordeal. But I suppose I'll be going," He started off, understanding that he was no longer welcomed, but he stopped for a moment to say one last thing, "and I won't mention your little breach in security to the council."

And he was gone.

I should've known better than this. I was making all the wrong decisions. Reina had probably never set foot out of the Wade's mansion since she got there. It was foolish of me to think that she'd be able to help, she looked no older than 14, she didn't know what she was talking about. If anyone had been here, they were long gone. There was no one here, there was no one else left in the world. Nothing would ever be normal again.

A random memory popped into my head about a time when I was younger, swinging on the tire swing in the back yard, and I remembered not having a care in the world. I wasn't aware of the problems that I would face in the future, I didn't see any of it coming. When my parent's had called me in for the night I didn't realize that it had been for my safety. That there were bad things out there.

I'd never get to walk outside and assume that anything was safe, and neither would my own future children or there's after that. Our race had diminished, we were no longer the top of the food chain.

Lucas took a hold of my arm, and I turned to get one last look at the abandoned town behind me. I was saying my goodbyes, but in the few short seconds before Lucas started to drag me away, I caught the smallest glimpse of a figure concealed behind the patched curtain of the colored house! It had been brief, but I knew I had seen something. In that short moment a million different emotions fueled through me. One of which being hatred; hatred that they hadn't come out to help me. But another was hope. At least now I knew for sure that he was here and that I knew where to look for him if this opportunity ever arose again.

Too bad I knew it wouldn't.

I tried one last time to escape him but he grabbed a handful of my hair and dragged me in the other direction despite my protesting. As soon as we were far enough away from Caolan he switched his hold to my arm again. Wincing, I tried to pry his dead, bony fingers off of me but to no avail.

"Lucas, stop-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear a sound come out of you." With a jerk, he forced me in front of him and caught my gaze, keeping me paralyzed with his unspoken commands. As he looked me over and assessed the damage it had finally dawned on me how much trouble I was in now, what with my failed escape attempt. For all I knew, he would lock me away in a dungeon somewhere in that house of his.

He let out an exasperated sigh, shaking his head and looking behind him as if to make sure Caolan wasn't following us. Latching his hand around my arm again, I pulled back, "My wrist, I think it's brok-"

"That's your own damn fault, Addison." His grip only tightened.

The front doors of hell opened yet again, and closed as soon as we stepped foot in the threshold. I said goodbye as the last bit of light from the sunset disappeared from view. I figured it would be the last time I would ever feel its warmth. I had no hope left at this point.

I was escorted back up the staircase in the foyer, only to find Reina who had stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of me, a pile of linens folded neatly in her delicate hands._ Oh no_. I shook my head, begging her not to say a word, but they left her mouth before I could change her fate

"You weren't supposed to get caught."

Lucas's eyes were immediately on the poor trembling maid, angry, and if I didn't know any better, thirsty for blood. "You had _help_?" His words dripped with rage. I didn't know what to do, his expression ate at my courage and I found myself unable to speak. Not even to defend her, to plead for her life. She looked back and forth between the two of us, knowing that she had said something wrong, something that might as well have gotten her killed. Lucas, gaze locked directly on Reina, let out the most horrifying yell, then proceeded to pull me down the hallway until we reached my keep; leaving behind us the terrified shrieks of yet another person who tried to help me.

He shoved me inside, not bothering to speak or help with my injuries. He locked the door behind him before I even had the chance to comprehend what had happened.

_What have I done?_

I sat there on the floor for what felt like an eternity as eventually the sun went down. After a while I noticed the room was in disarray. There was broken glass on the floor, some of which was now embedded into my palm, and a slice of cold pizza was thrown into the mix of it. I would've laughed if it weren't for my current state. That pizza had be meant for me, I should've known.

I attempted to clean myself up in the bathroom, but found it way too difficult. All I got to do was wash the dirt out of a few of the minor cuts and scrapes before it became too much to handle. After that I just sat on the floor by the toilet, because I felt like throwing up.

Everything was my fault. Reina was in trouble because of me, Sevin died because of me, my neighbors probably had the same fate because of me. Everything was just a giant mess. I needed a solution, and one that didn't involve getting anyone killed. But what was I to do? What could one harmless, weak human do about any of this? I just wanted it all to be over. I wanted to go home. I wanted Sevin. Most of all, I wanted my parents.

Just then, the lock clicked and the door opened, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up in alarm and scrambled to my feet and out into the bedroom, worried as I saw that Lucas now stood in the doorway. The darkness obscured his expression so I wasn't sure if I should've been scared or relieved. I don't know why I thought the latter, but it was better than almost being ripped apart by Caolan again.

Lucas finally came into the room and locked the door behind him, storing the necklace that held the key to my room in his pocket instead of around his neck. For some reason the slight deviation worried me.

"Luca-"

"Don't speak." I flinched at his sudden coldness. This was bad. Hell, It was bad enough already. I didn't say more, I knew my place then. If I were to anger him any further I'd only end up more injured than I was now. My hand was cut up from the glass, my arm was most definitely broken. I didn't dare wonder if it could get worse.

After quite a long, unnerving pause he continued, "I'm not sure who you're safer with right now, me or _Caolan_."

He paused again, probably wondering if I'd interrupt him or maybe even attack him. I stayed where I was, suddenly afraid I was going to die.

"This isn't a game. I'm done playing."

He moved further into the room, but as he did I moved farther away from him. My instincts had already registered him as a threat. He was a predator. A vampire. It was strange that I had to remind myself of that.

"This is where you're staying, whether you like it or not." He made a gesture to everything around us. "You can kick and scream all you want, but it's not going to help you. You either get that into your head or else we're going to have a problem." He paused, as if recalling an earlier memory that reminded him of what to say next. "My father found it humorous to put me in charge of you. That was his first mistake. I was hoping it wouldn't come down to punishment, but you've left me no choice."

I wanted to ask what other punishment there was aside from killing my brother and imprisoning me in a room to be the food source for a bunch of monsters. I wanted to fight back but it seemed that in only a few short days I was broken. They'd done it. I knew there was nothing I could do, that it was useless to taunt them, but it was all I had. If he was going to beat me within an inch of my life and there was nothing I could do about it, the least I could do was plead for the life of another.

I begged, hoping that he would at least spare Reina, "Please don't hurt her."

"Who? The servant?" He wore an expression of disbelief and scowled in such a way that it scared me, "I'd be more concerned about what I'm going to do to_ you_ than what I did to the maid."

Pure panic rushed through me. I retreated, suddenly afraid that his form of punishment would be to bite me. I couldn't be too late. Is that what he had gone to do while I sat there moping about everything being my fault? No matter what I did, someone always got hurt. I let my mind wonder if she was dead but I was too afraid to ask, I was scared of the answer. My lips quivered, words hanging on the end of my tongue, but I couldn't voice them. I suddenly felt light headed.

The slowly fading scar on my shoulder burned as a reminder that these creatures had no mercy. They felt no remorse. They had no feelings. They are sick, unnatural things. They shouldn't exist.

It was no surprise to me that I wasn't able to keep myself standing, how I had even been able to stay awake this whole time was beyond me. I started slipping in and out of consciousness, never losing that sense of danger, and the scenes played before me like a slide show: I'd open my eyes again and suddenly everything was different.

I remember colliding with the hardwood flooring, and not feeling any pain other than that in my arm numbing out everything else I felt. I remembered Lucas calling out to someone that I didn't know. Then, being lifted off the floor but I wasn't sure by what force. After that I only recall going back and forth between being excruciatingly hot and then freezing.

I opened my eyes for a few seconds to see what was going on and saw an image of my mother standing over me.

Feeling safe for once in my life, I happily submitted to the darkness.

* * *

**Whoaaaaaaaaaaaa, yeah haha. That was the chapter that took me forever and a day to write. It was really fun though haha. If you noticed, I changed Lucas's last name from Wates to Wade. I hate last names that end in an 's' so I figured that Wade was a little less noticeable change and a lot easier for me to write. He's also 215% more brutal in this chapter. I had never planned for him to be sympathetic at all and I hate it when I let it slip through.**

**Tell me what you thought though! And what'd you think of Caolan? He's got a super surprise for you later, so don't forget him. ;) harharhar**

**I apologize again for this chapter being so late! **


End file.
